


Menagerie

by Honeywhisker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1, Animal Abuse, Animal Neglect, Blood, Fire, Gen, Injury, No Animal Death, animal endangerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywhisker/pseuds/Honeywhisker
Summary: A kinkmeme fill for someone who wanted Noctis saving animals. Five times Noctis went to ridiculous measures to save an animal in need.





	1. Man's best Friend

He saw it before he even registered what it was he was seeing exactly. One minute he was joking with Prompto about the not too inconspicuous Kingsglaive tailing them and the next his attention was taken by a small animal wandering to the edge of the street. He watched the puppy roll off the curb and under a car. 

Prompto had finally noticed Noct’s silence in what usually their favorite walk to the Citadel game and looked for what had stolen his attention. He saw the puppy as well but unlike his friend he then focused on the red light and the stopping cars at the crosswalk they were at. 

“It'll be fine, Noct. Everyone is stopped at the light.” He knew how Noct got around animals and was going to try and stop it before it got started. 

His friend gave no sign he'd even heard him. He was focused on the small puppy wobbling along. Then his attention was taken by the sound of an engine. A large truck was speeding down the road, followed by the blaring horns of other cars cut off as it ran previous red lights. 

Prompto started to try and get Noctis’ attention, tried to turn him away from the road and what was likely about to happen. Instead he saw Noct pulling off his school pack and had a moment to process what was about to happen before he had to watch his friend and Crown Prince throw the pack in the way of a speeding truck. 

Noctis hurled the pack over one of the parked cars on the side of the road and where he hoped that small puppy was. He had an idea that Prompto was warning him not to do what he was about to do but warped after his pack instead. He rolled with the landing and quickly grabbed the dog. 

A blaring horn bright his attention back to the truck and he fumbled for his bag and tossed is against the side of another car on the side of the street before following it into a warp with his furry passenger. 

He felt himself flow back into existence and slam against the side of the car next to his school bag, and he quickly curled up around the puppy in his arms. The truck that almost hit them slammed on the breaks and came to a stop in the middle of the intersection. The driver slammed his door open and was cursing before he even left the vehicle. 

People were starting to stare and while Noctis usually tried to avoid the spotlight, this time he stood up to the man coming towards him. He quickly got to his feet, keeping a firm grasp on the puppy. There were few things he was willing to brave public interaction for but people endangering animals was one of them. 

“What do you think you're doing, brat? Jumping in the middle of the road? Do you have a death wish, because I could help you with that without you needing to jump into the road.”

“You were speeding, had run several red lights before this one, and were about to hit an animal,” Noctis said coldly. 

“It's just a stupid dog, there's plenty inside the wall. One less isn't a crime.”

By this point the Kingsglaive that had been shadowing him had warped over and heard the conversation. Prompto was by his side as well, nervously shuffling at the eyes on them as well as the multiple camera phones he could see. 

“You don't even know who you almost hit do you? I could care less about traffic violations, that's for the police. I could have even made a case to the Kingsglaive here that you didn't really mean to threaten the Crown Prince, but blatantly disregarding an innocent life is just deplorable and I honestly feel no regret in letting them do their jobs.”

The man had gone significantly paler throughout his little speech and he felt some satisfaction when the Glavies with him took the man into custody. It might have been petty but he did threaten his life and the Crown took all threats seriously. So instead he enjoyed the moment, smiled at the wiggling puppy in his arms and turned to take his bag from Prompto.

“Oh my gods, Noct, don't you ever do that again. I'm like ninety percent sure my heart stopped. Gods, you warped into traffic. Iggy and Gladio are gonna kill me.”

The puppy had started chewing on his finger with his small teeth so Noctis was only half listening to his friends rambling bit had the sense of mind to correct him. “They won't. Tell them why and they'll know right away that there was nothing you could have done. Even the Kingsglaive wouldn't stop me.”

Prompto started walking back towards the Citadel, trying to ignore the sirens and phones still pointed their way. He pulled Noct alone with him and quickly decided his home was closer. “Mind going to my place? We can call you a ride from there.”

When Noct was silent on the decision he glanced back at his friend and saw him still smiling down at the puppy as it tried to lick every finger offered to it. It was stupidly adorable. 

“Man, offer you an unmarked van with baby animals inside and Lucis would need a new Prince.”

“Hey,” Noct finally looked up front the dog in his arms and agreed to head to Prompto house. He called Ignis and let him know the situation as well as telling him where to find him. 

“You didn't mention the dog,” Prompto said as he unlocked his door and ushered the pair inside. “You know he's not gonna let you keep it.”

“That's okay,” and he tried to pretend it was but both Prompto and himself knew it wasn't. “I'll just be okay knowing that she's okay. It might not be a big thing in the grand scheme of it all but for now I'm just happy to know that she's alright.”


	2. Curiosity and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe wandering alone into side alleys after a stand noise isn't the best idea for Crown Princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really super thrilled about this chapter but I can't figure out what it is so the show must go on I guess.

At this rate ignis was going to stop letting him go places on his own. A pitiful yowl was all it took to get Noctis off the front steps of the school and walking around into a side alley. There really shouldn't be many people lingering about as Noct had stayed late and it was already looking overcast. It had been an easy decision to call Ignis for a ride and yet here he was, investigating an odd noise in a school back alley only a few weeks after what Prompto had deemed the “Puppy Problem.” 

His retainers had their own ways of dealing with their charge almost getting his by a car and while he apologized for worrying them they all knew he would do it again if need be. Case and point being him seething in rage as he watched three boys one year his senior torment a skinny black cat. 

He could hear them laughing from where he stood by a large dumpster and was already dropping his school bag and uniform jacket to the ground. 

“Stupid animal doesn't know when to stop.”

“So what, just keep stepping on it. It'll get the picture eventually or it'll be dead.”

The boys snickered to each other and the largest one, the one Noctis determined was in charge, pulled out a pocket knife. “It'll end up dead anyway. But for now I think I want to add a lucky cat’s paw to my collection.” 

That was all Noctis needed to hear to leap into action. He pushed himself out from behind the dumpster and made his way over to the other boys. 

One of them noticed him coming and smacked his buddies on the arm to get their attention. “Look who decided to play hero again.”

“Give me the cat and we can all just walk away,” Noct tried to reason. He probably should have had more of a plan. These were still Crown citizens and it's not like he could justifiably use force unless they attacked him first. Attacking a cat wasn't enough of an excuse in the city's eyes, much to his chagrin. Instead he held out his hands to try and convey he was here peacefully. “Just get off the cat and we can pretend none of it happened.” 

“That's hilarious,” the kid he was starting to call Ringleader laughed. “The aloof, uncaring, Prince finally engages the commoners over a stupid animal.”

Noctis had to hastily try to hide his disbelieving huff as a cough but from the way Ringleader shifted his grip on the pocketknife he wasn't too convincing. “Have you maybe considered that people, myself included, don't want to be around people that abuse animals.” 

“Everyone saw those videos of you with that mangy street dog. You care more for them then you do us,” one of the other boys spoke up. The one currently grinding his shoe into the cats back. Thunder rumbled overhead as Noct took in each of the thugs.

“I do care more for any animal than I do you. You are tormenting an innocent creature and expect to be rewarded for it as if I, or anyone else, would want to be around you after that.” He drew himself up to his full height, which we was told was not that impressive by Gladio but these boys didn't need to know that. He stood tall and gave each his best Princely stare. If he couldn't reason with them, he would just command them. “Now, for the last time, give me the cat and walk away.”

“And if we don't? You can't hurt us.” The bigger kis twirled his knife before a darker gleam settled in his eyes. “Or maybe you just want to play instead. Cutting up cats and dogs is only so much fun.”

He saw the other two share a nervous glance and remembered that this kid had mentioned having a collection of other cat paws. This kid just admitted to wanting to cut up a person after confessing he has killed animals before. Suddenly the pocketknife becomes a much more real threat. 

“Hey dude, that's still the Prince. Don't say stuff like that, he could have you arrested for it.”

“The little King wanted to play didn't he? I'm just giving him what he asked for.”

“You're threatening me with that knife?” Noct asked just for the clarification. If this kid was in fact threatening to harm the Crown Prince then he could be in a position to actually do something. 

“Come a little closer and find out, pretty boy. I bet your daddy wouldn't even notice if you were gone. This could be fun.”

“That's all I need.” Noct takes a moment to open an app on his phone. Ringleader growls and stalks forward, giving the cat still scrabbling under the others foot a swift kick as he passes. 

Noctis pulls a dagger from the Armiger and that's all that's needed to have the other boys put their hands up and start to back away. He sees the cat dart away and hears sirens right before the other's knife is swinging at his stomach. 

It is an open swing, leaving all kinds of undefended areas of attack. It almost made him feel bad for the skill disparity. Noctis was being trained by the best of the best. The Amicitias, Nyx Ulric, Cor the Immortal. This was a kid with a 10 dollar knife and no real experience in how to use it. 

Noct side stepped the wide swing and moved his own dagger to block the downward thrust he saw coming from a mile away. Quickly twisting around the other's blade and into his open guard, he grabbed the free wrist and squeezed with curling it behind his back. Then he quickly stomped on the back of his attackers knee and watched as he hit the dirty alley gravel. The Crownsguard arrived in time to watch him kick the knife from reach and order the other two to their knees as well.

“Highness?” One of the multiple guards called into the alley. It was now swarming with Crownsguard and even a few Kingsglaive had been dispatched. Big, black trucks were parked at the end of the alley and he was vaguely aware of the sound of a helicopter. 

“The one on the ground came at me with a knife. I caught them all abusing an animal.”

The guards looked at each other as though unsure what to do. Noct met their eyes. “I want them arrested for assault.” 

That got them to spring into action, a few going over to the boys on the ground while others formed up around the Prince. People were starting to gather around the Crownsguard vehicles, no doubt looking for what caused all the commotion. Suddenly they all fell quiet in their murmuring as Cor and Clarus Amicitia arrived on the scene. Noct groaned and made his way over to the dumpster where his book bag was as the Crownsguard prepared to greet the King. 

Regis quickly limped into the alley where the Crownsguard were assembled, both guard and glaive straightening at the sight of the King. The kids at the middle of the circle however, were looking I'll as the magnitude of the situation set in. 

“Where is Noctis,” he demanded. “Do we know why he set off his alarm?”

Everyone shared a look before a guard spoke up, the one who had initially talk to the Prince. “Your Majesty, it seems these boys attacked the Prince with a knife.” 

“He set off the emergency alarm for a knife fight with a back alley thug? If he couldn't handle that then we need to step up his training.”

“Noctis,” Regis looked for his son where he should be, surrounded by guards and safe but found them formed up around nothing and instead saw his hon and heir on the ground behind a dumpster. “Noctis, get up this instant.” 

His son did stand up and in his arms was a small, shaking black cat what meowed pathetically every few seconds. Regis watched as Noctis soothed the poor animal, whispering to it and carefully petting it until about halfway down it's back. 

“Noctis, for the love of the Six, please tell me you did not set off the emergency alert because of a cat.”

“No, I set it off because they threatened me.” the King at least felt a little at ease for that. It was what the system was designed for after all even if Noctis could have fought them off easily. “And because they were going to kill this cat.” He had to refrain from hiding his face in his palm but he did not refrain from elbowing Cor in the side when the Marshal laughed at the Prince’s admission. Astrals help him but his son was going to be the death of him.


	3. Two in the Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not thrilled but back to writing after Michael. So part three is Noctis saving some chocobos.

He was woken by the sound of quiet arguing. Not necessarily something odd for someone as involved in the political sphere as he is but it was a bit more concerning when it was in his rooms. Noct opened an eye slowly as he tried to make out the murmurs happening in what sounded like his kitchen. When he failed to gain any insight from that he pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the voices with a quiet ease. 

“Why are we arguing in here and not anywhere else so I could nap in peace?”

Gladio and Ignis turned from where they had been heatedly discussing whatever had woken him up and instead looked at him with wide eyes.

Gladio let out an impressed huff even though it was clear whatever they were talking about was upsetting him. “If only you could move like that when we're training. You could give a stalking coeurl a heart attack with those quiet steps.”

Noctis laughed as he started waking up. “Nice try, Gladio. Thanks for the compliment though. Now, why the wake up call?” 

Gladio glanced at Ignis and shrugged, pointedly ignoring the glare sent his way in response. “There was an attack on the Citadel, nothing big, the Crownsguard stopped most of it before it could get very far. But they did manage to set off a few charges, something that we’re guessing was supposed to be a distraction.”

Unfortunately, attacks on the lives of royalty was too common an occurrence to really rattle Noctis at this point in his life so the news wasn’t what shocked him, but rather that they managed to get so far as to actually set off charges on Citadel grounds. If there wasn’t a panic then everything must be mostly fine. 

“I slept through a bombing? You guys were going to let me sleep through a bombing?” Noctis was more scandalized than anything. He knew he could pass out most anywhere, the magic of the Crystal draining his energy even before he was conscious enough to realize it.

“It was simply a few fire charges. The Glavies can harness more fire with borrowed magic than what was used. I didn’t find it anything to worry you about,” Ignis huffed out as he adjusted the gloves he always wore, as though personally offended by the slight to fire users.

“That and this mother hen didn't want you running off to play hero again,” Gladio joked with a playful shove against Ignis that had the smaller man side stepping to avoid. “His heart can only take so many false alarms over animals.”

Noct knew what he meant and really, it was hardly his fault. The new had gotten someones cell phone video of him saving the puppy from a while ago and then he called the Crownsguard for a cat and the flashing lights of Crownsguard vans are hard to ignore. Viewers loved the stories of their Prince saving helpless little animals so the news kept running the stories. It was a cycle that had him in the limelight more than he would have liked but he wouldn't change his actions if given the choice. Still the comment made him suspicious. Ignis would see right through a direct line of questioning and likely shut down any idea before it fully came to fruition, so instead Noct decided to try and be a little more clever about it.

“Where did the blasts go off? Had to have been pretty far off if I didn’t hear them, even with my sleeping habits,” he tried for nonchalance and must have succeeded because as he watched the stress left Ignis’ body. It helped wearing only sweatpants and a large, loose shirt that might have been Gladio’s at one point.

“It happened down in the courtyard. Over by the kitchen and gardens. It was far enough removed that you probably wouldn’t have heard even if you were awake.” 

“Since it’s just you two and not a host of Crownsguard, I’m guessing it wasn’t too serious?”

“Nah, no one was hurt. Right now they’re mostly focusing on damage control. The bombs might have been small but the fire spreads petty quickly this time of year. Everything's dead and dry, makes it easier to burn,” Gladio said like he was reciting one of his survival manuals. 

Noctis groaned, “Gods, please don't try to educate me about the outdoors. Besides, another great way to start a fire is to be able to magically summon it from the Crystal. The day I rub two sticks together for a flame is the day Prompto renounces chocobos.”

Both his retainers winced, though Ignis hid it better. 

“What’s wrong with chocobos?” As far as Noctis knew neither of them had anything against the cute large birds. In fact, the all found Prompto’s attachment to them rather endearing. In fact, the first time they had brought the blond over to see one had been just a few months ago. He had gone through the trouble to get him clearance into the Citadel and everything. The look on his face when he saw they had a paddock just for the chocobos had been priceless. Noct still has the picture on his phone. It had been one of their better days, and he still sometimes goes down to the paddock to feed the birds vegetables from the gardens.

“What about the chocobo paddock?” His friends silence was all he needed to know on the matter. “The paddock is burning isn’t it. Did they get the birds out?” 

“There's people working on it.”

“So that's a no. We could go help them,” he tried to suggest but just seeing the reactions to those words he knew it wasn't going to happen. 

“Noctis, you can't run off while there is a lock down. There could be other charges waiting to go off and you most certainly will not be running off towards an uncontrolled fire.”

“Iggy is right, Noct. They'll take care of the fire and then the birds. You don't need to worry.”

Noctis huffed, “can we at least see the damage from the Citadel? Our library overlooks the gardens so we could at least know when they get everything under control.”

Gladio shrugged and deferred to Ignis and Noct tried for his best puppy eyes to try and get Iggy to agree. 

“It will probably be our best compromise I suppose.” 

Together the three of them set out for Noct’s personal library, a small room in terms of the Citadel that held comfy chairs and books of all the Prince’s interests. Ignis had slowly moved in over the years as well as Gladio so it contained books for all of them but also still held a pile of pillows and the fairy lights Ignis has strung up one day when Noctis was younger. Now though they ignored all that and made straight for the large glass doors that covered one wall of the room and led to a small balcony with more chairs for reading outdoors above the sweet smell of the gardens. 

Now though all they could see was the rise of smoke and embers from the fire below. He could see the Crownsguard hurrying around the fire taking care of what lose flames they could while the Kingsglaive focused on pulling the energy from the fire and using the ice energy to help counteract it. They were making good headway on stopping the fire but even from here Noctis could hear the panicked calls of chocobos both still in the paddock and he ones that had been hurriedly placed in the gardens with their trainers and handlers to try and calm them down. However, Noctis noticed a few that were missing and felt his heart jump to his throat. 

“Nashira is missing.” He scanned the gardens once more to be sure but saw that quite a few of the royal black chocobos were missing, likely still in their stables in the paddock. Some of those birds he had watched hatch. He'd be damned if he let his self titled “crowcobos” stay in that burning stable. 

He was halfway hearing Ignis explain how they were controlling the fires and working to get the birds out when he interrupted his advisor. “Sorry about this,” he patted the other on the back and refused to look at either of them because though he knew Gladio liked to joke about Ignis being a mother hen they both fretted over him and neither would take this well. 

Before either could stop him, he ran for the ledge surrounding the balcony and vaulted over the railing there. He heard both of his retainers call out his name but he ignored them in favor of judging his landing. He'd learned the trick from Nyx a while ago but had never put it into practice outside the training field. He couldn't afford to let himself get distracted. 

He felt the wind through his hair and the ground was getting closer. The air slashed at him as he fell. Noctis waited for the last second. His engine blade crackled into existence in his hand and he adjusted to the weight of it as he fell. He took careful aim and threw his blade, just a few yards above the ground. He barely missed the impact that would have killed him. As it was, the fall still hurt but he rolled with the landing and came up running. He saw the Crownsguard moving to stop him and threw his sword again, warping after it to avoid them. Noct wasn't as sure he could avoid the Kingsglaive. They would warp after him to stop him so he quickly made the decision to bypass the doors to the paddock entirely. Locking eyes with the collected Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, he threw his sword as hard as he could at the wooden walls of the chocobo stable and followed his blade as it disappeared inside.

Immediately he felt the heat of the fire and tried to get away from the too close flames. He realized he wasn't sure where the trapped chocobos were in the paddock and he doesn't have time to look around for them. The fire had caught on the greens and hay that had been put out for the birds, sending the whole stable into flames. Noctis pulled his too large shirt off and quickly tied it over his nose and mouth after dunking it into one of the water troughs. He squinted through the smoke and took off towards where the black birds were usually kept, hoping they hadn't run off to another part of the stable in a panic. 

He carefully picked his way through the fire and tried to breath normally. The calls of the missing chocobos spurred him on, finally finding the lost black birds in the back of the stable still in their stalls. Not for the first time Noct cursed the choices that led to these birds having all their good sense bred out of them. They were too calm around things that would naturally spook them. Nashira was in her stall ruffling her feathers and calling out but she and the others made no move to get out of their stalls and away from the blaze. 

He dunked his head in another water trough before leaping over the stall doors to Nashira. She trilled happily at him and didn't seem to even acknowledge the flames. He quickly untied her lead and threw her door open before moving on to the next bird. None of them moved to run from the fire themselves instead milling about as if there wasn't a life threatening danger. 

Noctis could feel the smoke getting to him, he was becoming lightheaded by the time he freed the last bird. There was no way he had time to lead them all out when they didn't have an ounce of sense between them. Instead he grabbed Nashira’s lead and pulled her over to the far wall away from the fire. He had to get them out of here soon, if he was feeling the smoke inhalation than the birds likely were as well. He loved them but they were just so dumb when they were bred for the royal family. He understood that they had to be, they had to be willing to do whatever their rider needed but this lack of self preservation is astounding.

Noctis held tight onto the lead and put his hand on the wooden wall. It was easy to pull the heat and power from the fire around him and push it into the wood. He could feel it grow brittle and even drier as he pushed the fire into the wood. The time it took to make the wood dry enough to break was enough to make him start coughing. He kept his grip on the lead and pushed further into the wood. It splintered under his hand and he started to hear people calling his name, even as he started coughing non-stop and his vision started going grey. He gave one last shove against the wood wall with his magic and finally felt it splinter outward. 

There were shouts of surprise and shock as he blasted the wall out into the gathered Citadel staff. Noctis had time enough to take in their stunned faces before he dropped Nashira’s lead and gave her a firm swat to her haunches to get her moving. Thankfully, once one bird started moving the rest seemed to follow suit. 

They stampeded out into the courtyard, quickly being herded off with the others by the stable staff. Noct pulled the shirt around his mouth down and started coughing violently now that they were all out of the paddock. He could hear the concerned murmur of the faceless crowd but the firm hand on his back was all too familiar. He watched the long trailing tail feathers of the black chocobos round the corner before he was able to choke out anything resembling words.

“Iggy,” he wanted to apologize, to tell him how it wasn't as had as it looked, but in the end he just kept coughing until someone forced him to the ground. 

“Sit down and focus on breathing. Medics will be here soon to get you oxygen and if I hear a word from you about it I'll toss you off a roof myself.”

“Your bedside manners could use some work there Iggy.”

“Yes, I'll focus on that while I recover from the heart attack you just gave me.”

Noctis just smiled at his friend's brisk response, knowing it was just how he handled stress and if there was one thing to stress Ignis out it would always be Noctis. “Don't go dying on me yet Specs.”

“Astrals know I could never go to a grave before you, your Highness. I shudder to think of all the idiotic stunts you'd pull without me. Rest in peace would be impossible knowing you'd still be out there doing things like this.”

Noct closed his eyes and waited for the medics to arrive. He focuses on his breathing and tried not to cough too much but through it all he could feel the tension in the air and the tense way Ignis sat next to him. Gladio also stood beside him, scanning the crowd and glaring at anything that came too close. Noct knew it was just their ways of fussing over him but after everything he decided maybe letting someone else worry about him wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this one I read up on how horses react to barn fires then added in the extra docile stupidity of the chocobos from the game. These birds will just stand there as enemies approach and will walk through spellwork like nothings wrong. These birds are trusting and also dumb as shit and I love their lack of survival instinct.


	4. It's Not Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Noctis meets up with a cat a bit more intimidating then the last one.

After his stunt with the chocobos he knew there would be consequences for it, but really he couldn't bring himself to care. Everyone had loved the news that their Prince had saved a bunch of loveable chocobos, but the entire Citadel staff had strict instructions that he was basically never to be left alone. Gladio and Ignis had barely left him alone enough to sleep and his father had instigated a new rule that basically left him stranded in the Citadel. He was only allowed to leave for school, they even pulled him out of an upcoming field trip citing security risks. It left him feeling miserable but regardless he still stood firm in his actions. He would always try to help animals who couldn't help themselves. It didn't seem right to do anything but. 

So instead he put up with the extra security and the constant shadowing of his retainers. He knew it made sense but it didn't stop it from being annoying. The worst was probably the Kingsglaive. His father had ordered Nyx Ulric to each over him. The idea being he could keep up with Noct if he decided to warp into danger again. So instead he was left with Nyx following him even to school as well as when he was stuck in the Citadel. 

So instead of his usual two overbearing friends he was stuck trying to appease Nyx as well. At least Nyx didn't nag him at these formal parties. That right was reserved for Ignis. Instead he had the Kingsglaive and his Shield shadowing him at the gala evening his father was throwing for the nobles of Insomnia.

“You two could go enjoy the party instead of wasting time here on Prince-sitting duty.”

Nyx hid a snort behind a ill disguised cough as Gladio responded, “after that fiasco with the chocobos you should be glad you get to sleep alone. I thought your father would have one of us holding your hand at all times with how worried he was.”

Noctis sighed, thankful that Iggy hadn't actually thought of going through with that little threat. “I'll tell you what I told dad, I wasn't going to just let them die in there. It wouldn't have been right when we had the power to stop it.”

“It'd be one thing if they were people, but it was just some chocobos Noct and they aren't worth your life.”

Noctis was about to retort when a commotion at the doors with some of the Crownsguard caught his attention instead. People started whispering and crowding around the entrance even as the ‘Guard were trying to get people under control.

Gladio hushed him and took a subconscious step in front of him. “What's going on over there,” he cast his eyes around the room for Ignis, finding him stuck in a farther corner with some Altissian diplomats. The King was already in the room being shadowed by his own Shield as well as Cor. The disturbance was something different and unplanned from the looks of confusion from everyone. 

The source of the commotion finally cleared the initial crowd that had gathered at the entry hall and everyone in the know turned to Noctis. 

He stared at the man in front of him as though he had personally offended his family and everything they hold dear. The man walked into the room, clearly enjoying the attention and unaware of the great mistake he had made by coming here. He led a coeurl on a massive golden leash, the beasts’ jaw set in a metal muzzle and it looked as though the fine hairs on its long whiskers had been trimmed. It looked miserable and completely out of its element.

With the sound of shattering glass Noctis was soon among the crowd, eyes set on the man the big cat he led like a trophy. He could vaguely hear Gladio call his name and Nyx swear in a rather unprofessional way but like everyone else he was focused on the coeurl being led into the room. 

He could feel the tug of magic as Nyx warped next to him, shrugging off the hands placed on his shoulders. Noct pulled himself from the second attempt to hold him, a strong grip to his wrist, and stepped out in front of the man to block his path further into the room. 

It was one of the lesser nobles around Insomnia who stood before him. A younger man with too much money and not enough brains looking to shoulder into the complicated game of the political sphere. Noctis remembers his face from a few other Citadel events. The man had never seemed to like him much and Noct could now clearly say the feeling was mutual. 

“Just what do you think you are doing with that.” Noctis might have phrased it as a question but he and anyone else would know it was a demand. 

“Ah, Prince Noctis, a pleasure.” The stiff smile on his face said he was feeling otherwise and Noctis couldn't blame him for that. He was about to become this man's worst nightmare if he didn't start explaining. “You see, this beast here was interfering with my excavation business in Keycatrich. I thought it best for everyone that I remove the problem.”

“And does parading it around the Citadel like this have a purpose beyond trying to bolster your standing, or is that the only reason you're torturing this poor animal.” another question Noct had no interest in hearing answered. He knew the answer and by the way Nyx swore quietly again and even Gladio released him they knew it too. This was righteous anger. This wasn't jumping in front of cars or into burning buildings. Someone had brought this to his doorstep despite the recent media frenzy about his love for animals. When he took a step towards the coeurl and the man holding the leash everyone else around them seemed to shuffle back a step as well.

The man wisely kept his mouth shut and finally seemed to realize what he had done. He nervously cleared his throat and tugged on the golden chain, the sound of the links loud between the two men. 

Noctis once again looked at the poor coeurl as the leash pulled at its too tight collar. “I'm sorry councilman, but the Citadel has a policy against allowing rabid beasts to roam it's halls. You'll have to leave.”

The man stopped pulling at the chain and looked at Noctis with another fake smile but he could see the disbelief and annoyance in his eyes. Well then, I'll just have someone come to collect the coeurl then shall I? It won't spoil the rest of the evening, I assure you.”

Noct reached out and grabbed the leash from the man's hand. Keeping eye contact he said, “the coeurl can stay. It isn't the problem.”

With a weary nod the leash was dropped and he was escorted back out the doors he just entered. Noctis was hardly paying attention to the proceedings with some no name lesser noble, he was instead focused on the cat in front of him. 

Up close he could see the damage was worse, scars and open sores along it'd neck from the constricting collar and he could see the ribs under the coeurls dull coat. He met the cats eyes and carefully brought a hand to its nose still encased in its muzzle. Trying to seem as non-threatening as possible he let the cat sniff him. 

People were already talking as the crowded around, the Crownsguard themselves held at bay for now by the King’s word alone. Most everyone else in the room wanted the beast dead but instead watched with awe and fear as their quiet, reserved Prince reached around the animal's head to unlatch the muzzle and free its mouth. A quick shake of its large head and a yawn was enough to get people to push back as the long fangs were exposed, but still Noctis knelt in front of the coeurl and let it sniff his hair and face now. Gladio and Nyx both stood by at the ready should the animal attack but as they watched the coeurl dipped its head down and licked at the fluffy black hair in front of its nose. The large cat started to purr even as it groomed the Prince. 

Noctis smiled sadly and ran a hand through the course fur of the animal. Upon reaching the collar he quickly undid that as well, leaving the coeurl free for the first time in a while if the eck wound was any indication. 

He stood up slowly, one hand still on the shoulders of the big cat as he turned to face his father. “I apologize your Majesty but I think I will retire for the night. Please excuse us.” Regis nodded his approval and with Gladio, Nyx and a newly arrived Ignis on his heels he turned to leave the gala. He was busy already thinking of where to keep the coeurl and who would be better suited to help rehabilitate it that he didn't even notice that the cat was pressed up against his side, supporting his bad knee as the exited the hall. The cat never straying from his side.


	5. One Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding an injured griffon on a hunt in Leide wasn't what they expected nor was it something they prepared for but that has never been something to stop Noctis before.

Noctis could officially say he hates camping. Before the fall of Insomnia it might have been different, but now he was just tired, sweaty, and covered in sand. 

The Leide heat wasn't making it any easier and having to walk around with the sun at its peak was hardly his idea of a good use of time. But it had only been a days since the attack and defeat of Lucis was announced and there was little else anyone would think to do besides wander the desert looking for any royal arms like Cor directed them too.

He and Prompto had fallen behind the others as they both were unused the the heat. Gladio couldn't care less, he was in his element when he just had the land to focus on and Ignis is likely coping with the loss in a similar way, single minded determination. That left him Prompto to commiserate with. At least they were both equally miserable in this heat. They were scouting around the Three Valleys looking for an elusive pack of sabertusks that would hopefully earn them a fair bit of gil with the sun shining directly overhead and heating the small spaces up even more. 

“Maybe it’s time for a rest,” and before Ignis could even finish his sentence Prompto was laying on the ground in the small scrape of shade he could find and Noctis pulls a water bottle out of the amriger. At least the ethereal plane of existence his magic operates on was kept cool. 

“We should keep going. We need to find them before nightfall or we’ll be forced back to the haven and have to do it all over again.”

“A few moments to let everyone rest won’t hinder us too much. No less than letting one of them pass out would at least,” Ignis points out. Gladio seems to accept the answer because he too finds some shade and sits, calling another bottle of water.

Noct took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead and that pause allows him to hear it. The sound of claws on stone. 

“Heads up everyone. Prom, on your feet, you guys all hear that?”

The group fell silent as they all listen as well for the sounds of an incoming attack but the sounds continue without getting closer. In fact, it almost sounds like something was thrashing on the ground. 

“Let’s take a look,” Noct calls as he takes off into one of the many rocky passages. 

Gladio quickly catches up to him, Ignis and Prompto close behind. “Don’t just go storming off out here Princess. We here hunting sabertusks remember. Whatever this is we gotta be careful.”

“It doesn't sound like it’s preparing an attack, whatever it is.” Noctis still working his way through the scarce brush and sharp rock. “It could be another hunter lost out here like Dave was. We can't just leave them if that's the case. You even said yourself there's sabertusks out here that could hurt them.”

“Doesn't mean you can rush in head first,” Gladio grumbles.

Noct smirks at his shield and ducks under an overhang. “What do we have you around for if not to save me from myself?”

“I thought Ignis had it rough, but obviously Gladio clearly has the harder job if that's the case,” Prompto pats Gladio on the shoulder and tries to follow his Prince when the other grabs him before ducking after Noctis himself. “Wow, and here I thought you were a mother hen, Iggy.”

“Choose your next words carefully or you’ll be eating tofu for a week. Now, I believe it's time we caught up with our wayward leader.” 

Prompto follows behind as they both duck into an alcove. “Totally a mother hen,” he whispers.

They ran into Gladio’s broad back. Together they clustered around the opening hey just came through to take in the scene in front of them.

There was a griffon on the ground with its wings flaring around it as it struggles to get airborne. The reason for its struggles was the steel jaw trap closed around one of its forelegs. It made no noise as they entered it's little hideaway. Just watching them with sharp eyes. 

Gladio and Ignis both had their eyes on the giant creature but Prompto remembers Noct's need to save animals. He looks for his friend only to try to snatched him back from where he was stepping closer to the beast. 

Noctis tries to avoid quick movements while still trying to slip out of Prompto’s reaching hands. He ignores Prompto whining his name and Gladio’s quiet scolding to get back to their side. 

Instead he kept eye contact with the griffon and tries not to blink as he slowly walks up to the great animal. The griffon cocks it's head to the side with an inquisitive noise but doesn't make a move to attack. He takes that as encouragement.

Noctis slowly extends a hand to the griffon, palm up and making no move to actually touch the bird. He lets the animal see him and his intentions before he slowly calls some of his ice energy to him. Pulling the magic from his connection to the Crystal, letting it manifest in his hand before he reaches out to the griffon. His cold hand soothes through the ruffled feathers of the large bird, who in turn closes its eyes. Everyone watched the tension flow out of the griffon as it relaxes back on three good legs and turns it head to watch with a half lidded eye.

With one more stroke through the birds’ plumage, Noct bends down to look at the trap clamped around its leg. The teeth were embedded deep into the leg almost digging into bone. It was clear the griffon had been struggling with it for a while. 

Grabbing the sides of the traps Noctis takes a moment to soft apologize to the griffon before he starts to pry the jaws open to release the leg. The bird lets out a screech that has Noct wishing he could cover his ears but he had better things to be doing. He kept pulling even as the griffon started to get more restless as it could feel it's leg being freed. Finally, with one last heave he was able to fully unlock the trap and free the griffon. 

He fell back as the bird spread its wings and gave them a few strokes to pull it's leg back before it settled, favoring the leg as it turned back towards the group. 

“Noct,” he heard Ignis warn. He could see their worry. It wasn't every day they ran into something as mighty as a griffon and with it being free it was a lot more dangerous now. 

“Noctis get away from that thing. It's free now so we can leave.”

He spares a glance backwards before shaking his head. “It's still hurt.”

“Noct, buddy, that is literally a flying powerhouse. It will be fine,” Prompto tries to reason. They spent enough time with this giant bird, he was starting to get twitchy and he could see the others were the same. Noct always has a way with animals that no one else seems to but they didn't want to push their luck and assume it would always be fine. Better to get out while they could. 

“Just one second, I'm going to heal it.”

Ignis makes a sound that is choked off as quickly as it starts but it was clearly displeased. 

“I'll be quick. I swear,” he pulls one of their multiple energy drinks from the armiger. 

“Noctis, it will survive without you exhausting yourself over it. Please come back over here so we can leave.” 

He holds the drink carefully and focuses inward. “Stop worrying, it'll be fine.” He chases his magic and finds a strong thread to pull and weave to his own uses. Carefully molding the magic into what he wants, he pours it into the drink, letting it absorb the healing energy he was crafting. 

Once he was sure the drink had been successfully changed into one of their potions, he walked over to the griffon and softly pet it's beak. The bird let him and even pushes into his hand. 

“You should be good to go after this,” he says as he cracks the potion over the gaping wound. He watches to be sure but it soon becomes apparent the leg is going to be fine. 

Not a moment too soon either as Noctis hears the whine of an engine the same time Ignis calls out a warning before the Magitek drop ship is above them and lowering itself into the small space, the back hatch already opening to reveal the MTs inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end! Excited to finally wrap this up, hope you guys are too!


End file.
